Second time lucky?
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: E/B were high school sweethearts when college splits them up. Life goes on until fate pushes them back together. Bella is a single mom and Edward's engaged will this stop true love? sucky summary please r&r E/B J/A EM/R AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Back to the future**

It's a funny thing, life. You never know what you want or when you think you do your never fully satisfied when you do get it. Of course you make plans and try to stick by them but since when has life been predictable.

I grew up in Forks, Washington. It's a very small, wet community tucked away on the Olympic peninsular. I grew up with my dad Charlie and mom Renee both were well know and loved within he town of Forks. Charlie was chief of police and Renee a teacher. Their relationship was rocky at the best of time but we dealt with it as a family and I'm happy to say they're still together.

I attended Fork's high school with my best childhood friends anyone could ever have. First the was Emmett Mcarthy, the school sports star and complete dork. He was my big brother, spent most of his life around my house with my dad, he was actually my cousin but practically live with me. Charlie and him were more like father and son since Emmett never really had a dad and his mom, well the less said about her the better. Emmett moved in with my family for the his senior year and we live like a family.

Renee and Charlie actually adopted him, offically making him a Swan.

Then we had the Hales/Whitlocks. Rosalie Hale, high school queen bee and one of my best friends. Really didn't live up the blonde cheer leading stereotype and was dating Emmett. Then we have Jasper Whitlock, history buff and group agony aunt. Rosalie's mom met Jasper's dad a couple of years back and moved to Fork's although Rose and Jazz weren't actually related they looked very similar and were know as brother and sister, both a year older than me.

Now the Cullen's. Alice Cullen part time pixie and sister to me in many ways. Loved to shop and did most of her waking hours. The Cullen's were well know for their money. Carlisle Cullen a world famous doctor and Esme Cullen interior designer to the stars moved here from Chicago to bring their children up, neither look old enough to have children. Both Carlisle and Esme were kind and very caring, I loved them like a second set of parents.

Last and certainly not least we had Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother. Unbelievably beautiful with the most amazing green eyes. Every guy wanted to look like him and all the girls wanted to be with him. Emmett's and Jasper's best friend. He was caring, quiet, sensitive, funny and my first love. Edward and I dated for most our teenage years.

He was my first date, first love, first kiss, I even lost my virginity to him. I loved him so much that I broke my heart when we split up. He went to LA to study pre-med and I went to New York to study literature. We tried hard to stay together but college got harder and so did our relationship. So after almost a whole year of having a long distance relationship we called it a day. I didn't date again until after college.

I lost contact with everyone after a few years, last I heard Alice was in Italy with top fashion designers living her dream. Jasper in the army, based somewhere in Afghanistan at the moment but living with his long term girlfriend in Texas. Carlisle and Esme moved to LA a couple of years back, so I had lost all contact with the Cullen's. The last I heard of Edward, he was engaged. Good for him.

I talk to Charlie and Renee but not as often as I should. Emmett is still in Washington with Rose, they had married straight out of high school and have two daughters Brooke who's six and Reece who's four. Rose is a stay at home mom. Emmett is working with the Seattle Sea-hawks as a sports writer and Emmett and I are still close, so I visit him, Rose and girls on my very rare trips home.

When I finished college I started working for a publishing company and slowly made my way up. That where I met Ian. The son of the CEO of the company we quickly fell in love and moved in together. After two years of dating he proposed and I accepted. Ian was a top lawyer and owned many of his own companies. He looked very similar to Edward, which everyone in my family commented on. They even shared the strange colour green eyes but I love Ian for Ian, his Edward qualities were just nice to look at.

It was 3 months before our wedding that I found out I was expecting. Both our families were ecstatic when we found out it was a boy. Charlie was glad to have a grandson after two granddaughters and Emmett was already planning on being the best uncle in the world, both of them together my son never had a chance of being anything other than a mad sports fan.

We posponed the wedding to early July so the our baby could attend. When little Charlie was born on July 21st I couldn't of been happier he had his dad's eyes. I was engaged the an amazing man and had the most beautifulest baby boy. Life was perfect.

I was also an idiot to think this would last. On June 28th Ian, his father and few male friends died in a plane crash. They were returning home from his bachelor party when they hit a bad storm and crash. Baby Charlie was just days old.

I was now a 26 year old, single mother of one. Ian and his dad left me all their companies, since Ian's mom died when he was younger. My family flew out to help me sort out everything. I couldn't look at baby Charlie without breaking down, he didn't have a dad. Rosalie was a god send and nurse him for me. Charlie and Renee sorted out my money and Emmett helped me with the funeral arrangements.

I sold most the companies left to me and the many houses which I now owned this left me with a lot of money. Baby Charlie had a trust fund which would make Paris Hilton green with envy. I created trust fund for both my nieces with equal amounts. I bought Emmett, Rose and the girls a house which they tried to refuse but I wouldn't hear of it. It was grand just like I know Rosalie loves. I wanted to buy my parents a house but I know I wouldn't win that argument, they love Fork's to much.

Baby Charlie was now 3 months old and I was lost. I didn't need to work so I chose not to, I couldn't face reality. Renee insisted that I move closer to home and I was in no state of mind to argue and to be honest I didn't mind.

So now here I am. Hello Seattle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Like old times**

I had been in Seattle for almost a month now and my mental state was beginning to stabilise.

I was sitting in a restaurant with my mom, Rose and Rose's mom Lillian, since Emmett and Charlie had taken the kids to a Sea-Hawks game. Rose was on about going back to college when Reece started school so she could so something during the day. Renee and Lil just prattled on about pointless Fork's gossip until they excused themselves to have a mature ladies day out at the spa.

Rose mentioned that Jasper was back in the states but thing's weren't looking to good for him and Kelly his girlfriend. Jasper had been in the army since he graduated he met Kelly in the forces, she was from Texas and he moved down there when he came back from his first mission. Kelly left the services to get a career in teaching but Jasper stayed in the army. Rose said that Kelly wasn't right for him and that a break up was inevitable.

I missed the girlie side to my personality. When I moved to New York I lost all of that. I was a ruthless business gal and mostly surrounded by males so it was nice to just talk with Rose. Emmett had called and told us that the kids were doing great.

After lunch Rose and I decided on long shopping trip. I hated shopping but I hated a lot of things recently so I just went along with it. We went into this new shop that had just opened, the clothes looked very fresh and bright, very Rose and surprisingly me. They had designer written all over them, Mary Brandon. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, well until the all to familiar screams behind me refreshed my memory.

_"Mary Brandon? Alice what?"_

_"Mary, my unfortunate first name and Brandon, Esme's maiden name equals my stage name." Alice explained looking at me like I was the crazy one._

_"Stage, Alice you don't act!"_

_"I might one day so I need a name to keep the crazy fans at bay." I just smile and hoped that she wouldn't end up in a mental home._

"Isabella Swan? Rosalie Hale?" The familiar voice sang.

"Alice Cullen." Rose yelled back.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here? How are you? Are you married? " She was talking at super speed and jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down. "

"I can't believe this, when Esme told me you guys moved away I though I'd never see you again! I'm just so happy."

After the initial shock, Alice lead us to her office above the shop. She hadn't changed at all, still 4"10 and insane. She had just moved back from Italy leaving behind a bad relationship and was now living in Seattle. She had just opened this clothes shop with all her own designs but couldn't think of a name that suited the place, so at the moment it was blank. She told us that Carlisle and Esme were moving back to Fork's because Esme hated city life.

Alice told us all about Italian life and how romantic everything was, I thoroughly enjoyed listening to her even when she talked about Edward. She said how he had completed medical school and moved to Alaska with Tanya his fiance. Rose told all about her life with Emmett, Brooke and Reece and I told her all about my life with Ian and baby Charlie. We spent the whole day talking and having a laugh. We exchanged numbers and promised to met up in the week.

The weeks flew by. Rose, Alice and I spent most of our time at Alice's shop helping out, she still hadn't named it yet. Baby Charlie loved Alice and Rose girls started calling her aunt Ali. Esme even started popping in when her and Carlisle moved back. I was glad to have some Cullen's back in my life. Thanksgiving was vastly approaching and Emmett had begged Renee and Charlie to let him host this year's festivities. Jasper was coming home this year, with Kelly.

The day before the big reunion and everything was hectic. Rose was annoyed at Emmett for suggesting they host Thanksgiving. Alice was in a frenzied about her winter line and she had to make a desion about the name this week. The kids were just enjoying the adult craziness.

Rose, Lil and Jasper's dad Leo went to pick him up from the airport which left me, Renee and Esme to sort out everything else since Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett were glued watching some sports match. Alice had left to get something, a surprise for Esme. When I asked what it is she started smiling and acting cryptic.

The atmosphere was amazing, a really family feel and for the first time since Ian's death I feel safe, if that's the right word. Esme phone rang and she left the room. Renee was on about setting me up which I happily ignored and fed baby Charlie. Esme started screaming, as did Alice and then loads of noise erupted from the living room. I looked curiously at Renee who was just as confused as me, I passed Charlie to her and went to see what the fuss was about.

There stood in my brother's living room was an older version of the Greek god called Edward Cullen, that's when my mouth hit the floor. His eyes met mine and his famous crooked smile spread across his face. He walked up to me and hugged me.

Edward was Esme's surprise.

"Edward" I managed to say before the crowd erupted once again when Jasper walked through the door. Jasper hadn't changed much either. Now it was Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward and myself in a group hug. The old gang was back together. Our parents had retreated to the kitchen with the kids which left the six of us together.

"I can't believe we're all together again." Alice chanted still wrapped in Jasper's arms. They used to be very close back in school I was surprised they never got together.

"I know, we're all slightly older and I want to say wiser but I see Emmett in his sponge bob boxer and it makes me think twice." Jasper said which made us laugh as Emmett showed us his boxers some more. It was easy to just chill out back into our teen state.

Jasper told us his stories from the army and his nasty break up with Kelly which resulted in his lonely trip home, Rosalie was very happy about that. Emmett and Rose talked about their life and Alice talked about hers, mostly to Jasper. Edward talked about med school and Tanya, which in totally honesty he didn't sound to excited about his spring wedding and Alice grimaced each time Tanya's name was mentioned. I was about to fill Edward and Jasper when Esme came in holding a crying Charlie.

Jasper knew of my recent circumstances but Edward didn't imagine his shock when I took Charlie out of Esme's arms and soothed him.

"You're a mom?" Edward asked his voice dripping in shock.

"And proud." I said smiling at my son.

"I didn't know you got married." Again his face was shocked.

"I didn't. Edward, Jasper I'd like you met Charlie." Jasper smiled and Edward still sat on the chair looking at me with an almost painful face.

Jasper was trying to help Alice outwith a shop name. Emmett made his suggestion which well very suggestive and rude, my brother the sex pest. Esme said that the name should be something personal to her. We went through pets names, ex- boyfriends, favourite songs but nothing suited Alice's fashion sense. I remember when Alice had an obsession with the film Josie and the pussycats and made us dress up as a 3 girl band for Halloween.

Even then she was an inspiring fashion star, she personally designed each of our outfits. That was a fun night, this simple memory made me laugh out loud causing everyone to turn to look at me.

"What's the silent joke Bells?" Emmett asked before anyone else could.

"Just remembering crazy fashion Alice." I said as Alice poked her tongue out at us.

"Which memory." Jasper asked also receiving a glare from Alice.

"The girl rock band, Halloween in our junior year." Everyone seemed to remember and smile at the memory

"That was brilliant." Alice commented.

"I still have the photos from that." Esme stated.

"What was the bands name again?" Renee asked.

" TinkerBella Rose." Alice, Rose and I said at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"That's it! Right there. My shop should be called TinkerBella Rose. Its perfect."

The night went on and one by one people started making their excuses and leaving. Charlie fell asleep in Carlisle's arms, Esme asked if they could look after him for the night which I agreed and they left. They were upset that they weren't grandparents already so anytime they could they would treat Charlie like their own flesh and blood.

Alice soon left with Jasper and his parents. Charlie and Renee left after them leaving me alone with Edward.

Just sitting next to Edward made me feel easy. Even when I was with Ian I missed Edward. I always thought Edward was the one, even when I was that love struck 16 year old but when college got in the way I took it as a sign. I lost all contact with Edward so that my heart could heal. I loved Ian but I also loved Edward and I guess a part of me will always love him.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I really had no idea Bella." Edward broke the silence with his sincerity, I guess someone had filled him in.

"It's okay Edward. I have Charlie to think about now."

"I know it just makes my problems seem so trivial."

"What problems?" I asked, curious.

"Tanya problems, you know something it weird talking to you about this sort of stuff."

"I guess but we practically strangers now and I heard talking to strangers can help."

"Bella you'll never be a stranger to me."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"I don't know if Tanya's the one. I love her but I don't know if I'm in love with her." I used to fell like that about Ian, well I realised that when Charlie was born. I loved him but to be in love I don't know if that's what my feeling for him were.

"Then you need to think long and hard about what you want, Edward only you can chose the right path to take."

"I know." He sounded defeated.

I said my good nights and made my way home.

* * *

**Thank you.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just turn them emo :D**

**THANK YOU to those who have reviewd/faved/alerted!!**

Edward's point of view, very pessimistic but effective!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to my life.**

High school, seems so long ago. They say the youth is wasted on the young. To true. In high school I had a life plan. Go to college become a Doctor, marry Bella and have many brown eyed children but then reality hits.

I go to college the opposite side of the country to my only love and slowly lose her. After the official split I worked harder to take my mind off things. I lost all contact from my past friends and worked to build a life here in LA.

My parents moved to be closer and my sister moved further away to live her dream. Slowly my broken heart muted and Bella didn't exist anymore. I met a girl, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes the exact opposite to my first love.

Eventually those feeling began to grow and Tanya worked her way to my heart. After college we moved back to her home town and I settled for this life. I never proposed to Tanya but had a long discussion with her about our future and marriage was the result, I guess I should be happy. I loved Tanya. She beautiful, caring and perfect, just not my perfect half. Alice on the rare occasions she visited us never really got on with Tanya and my parents put up with her for my happiness.

Happy? That's a laugh, sure I chose this life and I'm scared of hurting Tanya. I just need to find my soul mate, maybe Tanya is, its just not the right time for me. I get it I'm an idiot.

I always find my mind wondering back to good old Fork's. How was Emmett and Rose, last I heard they had married and got kids. Jasper had left to become a soldier and Bella, well she was still in New York hopefully married with kids and happy. This though although how much I wish her happiness, I'm bitter that I'm not the one making her happy.

My parents alerted me that they are moving back to Washington, my mom misses simple town life and Alice is also back in the country starting her own companies and escaping a really bad relationship, don't get me wrong Aro was a nice guy just a little bossy. Anyway my family seems to be reassembling and I'm still in good old Alaska.

Tanya has her sister's organising the wedding and that pretty much seems to rule my time nowadays. A early spring wedding, very big and grand. Not my style but it's Tanya's day so I just smile and agree. I truly does make me happy seeing her happy but I can't help to have doubts. Eleazar my only male friend nowadays says that its normal pre-commitment nerves. He reminds me so much of my father that his advice is what I'm basing my future happiness on.

Its November already. Tanya is insisting on a big family thanksgiving get together. Her family is huge so there's more than enough people for a party but when I suggested that my family join us since I haven't had a good conversation or seen anyone in a while she went ape shit. She also knows that my family tolerate her and she feels uncomfortable so hence my sudden dash to Washington.

Last night all things came to a head things were said and thrown so I just ended up in my old Volvo and drove home. I phoned Alice sometime on the way and my sister being the bundle of energy she is was more than happy to help me out. I was my parents surprise. So imagine my surprise when I see my parents but also get reunited with my whole past.

Emmett and Rose, the pinnacle of happy marriage with two beautiful kids and a big home, which suits Rose down to a T. Then Jasper freshly home from the army and at a crossroads in life, still my best friend. Renee, Charlie, Lil and Leo still the crazy parents. Then Bella, my high school sweetheart and my first love. Grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw her but broken in so many ways. I felt my heart stop when I saw her again and love overwhelmed me.

I being the complete jackass I am was completely oblivious to her most recent tragedies. When baby Charlie was introduced to me I felt my heart sink, I was half expecting the jolly husband to dance right out and make my day worse. I guess my shock was plain on my face when Bella showed me her life. I was angry I guess. Stupid I know. I wanted Bella to be happy it was only when I talked to my parents that same night did I realise that was far from the truth.

I may not love Tanya with all of my heart but her heart was there to be partly loved. Bella lost that and her son lost his dad how can I be so stupid.

It was after the introductions and banter that I left to help Carlisle with something in the kitchen when he told of Bella's recent history. How she was left alone but loaded, how she bough Emmett and Rose's house, how she's been coping well not coping, how she's been helping Alice out with the shop. Esme came in with baby Charlie her arms, looking very proud of her adopted grandson as she called him. He has his mothers good looks and the only trace of his dad I could see where his green eyes which looked very similar to my own, this made me smile. Bella was always a sucker for green.

I talked to Bella and offered my condolences but what can you say? It just made my small problems look even smaller and Bella being the selfless creature she is tried to sooth me. After she left I made my way to Alice's where she was putting up her good brother.

Being back in Washington was a breath of fresh air, the rain is a nice change from snow and even though its cold out it's warmer than what I'm used to.

"Hey handsome. Sleep well? Okay what's up?" Alice managed to rush out before I had chance to talk.

"I'm fine, Alice."

"Okay, don't tell me. I'll just phone my future sister in law and ask her to come and stay down so we can go wedding shopping.."

"Alice! Please just leave it."

"Fine, but you will tell me dear brother." Alice, although my best friend in many ways was someone I couldn't talk to right now. She knows me to well and I don't want to deal with her nagging and problem solutions just yet.

Decent? Ha that's a joke. I watched Alice skip off to do what ever the hell she does in her spare time. I just turned the TV and fell back into the land of slumber. I was in a light sleep when I heard giggling and woke to see Bella's amused face staring at me.

"Bella?" I asked sheepishly.

"Morning. Nice tee-shirt, I still see it fits, very snug." She was doing that cute thing with her face when she trys to hid her amusement but don't succeed. I looked at my top to see what she meant. I was wearing the I heart NY tee-shirt Bella bought me all those years ago but that's not the worst part, it was baby pink in colour. I completely forgot I was wearing this.

"It was dark when I got changed." I grumbled into my pillow.

"Okay princess." She giggled, she's mocking me? I groaned at her and rushed to the bathroom.

Being woke up to her face brings back memories and my heart swelled a little. Alice and Bella left shortly after breakfast and Jasper phoned, wanted to catch up and all, so I went to met him. Jasper still the blonde lank had chanced noticeably the most, he was bulkier, not in the league of Emmett but still muscly. Age had matured his looks and made him look more manly, plus he had a Texan twang to his accent now, which really did suit him.

Jasper talked my ear off about his army adventures, I always knew he would make it to the army and be well liked, his charisma worked to his advantages each time. He showed me his scars from his many battles and told me about the horrific tales from the fights. Kids getting killed, women being raped, people just needlessly dying for the sick beings that is the human race, things that made my skin crawl.

Even though Jasper's tales weren't all bunnies and rainbow, he had made something for himself. He done what he always said he was going to do and this made me feel inferior. Then he asked me about my life.

"So Edward, how's life turning out for you?" Those simple words from my friend sent shivers of fear down my spine and before I could answer, reality called. I looked at the caller ID, Tanya.

"Tanya." I said trying to polite.

"Edward, look this is stupid. I'm sorry please come home." Her voice was dripping in misery but I know that if I went back now nothing would change and it was unfair to both of us.

"I need time to see my family, catch up. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I love you. " Her voice once again pitiful. Those three simple words were something I couldn't say to her, anymore.

"Goodbye Tanya."

Jasper hearing the exchange gave me the look, so very similar to Alice but his was more subtle. I knew then I was a goner. I told him about my whole life and my whole future, which had already been planned out. Jasper had the ability to take on the emotions you were feeling and give you the best advice in situations like these, although the last time Jasper and I had a heart to heart it was a week before Bella and I broke up, so I was still rusty on sharing my feelings.

It wasn't just Jasper's life that hit a raw nerve, it was Alice as well, she was living her dream and so was the Swan's, Rose and Emmett. Happy, married and where they want to be. That leaves Bella, was she happy? No obviously not. Life sucks.

The day was an overall success, even though I felt more like a waste of space than usual. I'm much more of a pessimist than the last time I was here but I learnt a few new things, I still have the best friends.

* * *

**Yes, Emo Edward. Well I just needed him to be miserable for now but it will get better! Don't worry he won't be cutting himself or going to Italy to top himself!**

**Please review, they make my day :D**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: AN

**THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD.**

**DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE COMPLETED AT SOME TIME. MOST LIKELY OVER THE SUMMER,**

**I HAVE MANY MY OTHER STORIES THAT IM CONCENTRATING ON.**

**SORRY!!**

**DON'T HATE ME!!**

**BUT PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORIES THAT I WILL BE UPDATING:**

**Baby you the one:**

_Bella and Edward and the entire gang have been given one last project before graduation. How to look after a baby. Many disasters, trails and tricks happen! How can friendships survive this task?_

**I dare you:**

_Bella and Edward are roomies on a school trip. Hes the popular jock and she doesn't like his ways, but hes hiding a very big secret. Between the dares and scandals no wonder its the city that never sleeps!!_

**Almost Complete:**

_Edward and Bella have been best friends all their life. What on earth could push these two to see what other have seen in them? Edwards new baby daughter, that's what. What a shock to both of them. Bella's the best friends a guy could have but can she be a mom? Edwards a new dad can he cope?_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

**_THANK YOU SOO MUCH _**

**_CARLIE XX_**


End file.
